Quests
The Reaper is given various quests to progress throughout the storyline. The order of each quest is determined by tapping the blinking star, located at the center of the upper part of the screen. 'Quest #1' Enter the Wilderness. : Travel to the Overgrown Trail : (Old Grey) : "A traveler! What a rare treat it is to find a living soul in these parts. Are you alright? You look... pale." :: YOU LOOK EVEN WORSE. :: I'M FINE. : "Oh well. Wait, is that a sword? I would feel much safer in the company of a swordsman. My home isn't far, would you mind if I joined you for a while?" :: FINE. JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY :: IT'LL COST YOU. Travel with Old Grey to his hut. : Travel to the Grey Hut : You've been attacked by a razorback! : (Old Grey) : "What an awful beast! Razorbacks don't usually attack humans on sight. Something's off somewhere, that's for sure. Ah! I've almost forgotten to thank you properly for your excellent swordsmanship. I might even hire you again, some day." :: THANKS. :: 300 Exp, 300 Gold, Unlocks Secret Quest :: THAT'S NOT ENOUGH. : "Really? I wouldn't know. I don't shop much these days. Here, this is all I have. Take it. Won't be hiring swords anytime soon I guess. Oh well." :: THAT'S BETTER. :: 300 Exp, 500 Gold :: KEEP IT. YOU CAN PAY ME LATER. :: 300 Exp, Unlocks Secret Quest 'Quest #2' : (Tava) : "Wow! I've seen you fight those cursed Outcasts... Remind me not to get on your bad side!" :: YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF THEM. : "Yeah, don't get me started. Outcasts wear their soulmasks marked with tribal colors. Murderous traitors refuse to give 'em up. *ptui* " :: TRAITORS? : "Radicals, who can't forgive us for making peace with the Imperium. We cast them out, and they've been terrorizing the land ever since. Oh. you don't look very well. Is there anything I can do for you?" :: I WANT A BETTER SWORD. : "Come again? Aha - that thing. You should visit Miko. Our blacksmith. She lives in the stone house by the river." :: ALRIGHT. Visit Miko. : Travel to the Stone House : (Miko) : "Hi there... holy whackamoly! What are you?! Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just not used to meeting... foreigners too often. Look who's talking, right? Imperial migrant working metal in a land where farmers don't even use tools..." :: WHY DON'T THEY? : "You're pretty new to Wilderness, aren't you? Wilderlings use magic for everything. My tribe - I mean Zavas tribe - they grow magically enhanced pumpkins and weed. No hard work needed. When they go out hunting, they just throw spells at the forest." :: SO WHAT DO YOU DO? : "I make things that need to last. Mostly locks and keys, reinforced doors, animal cages... and I mint golden coins. Magic is fickle. Gold is forever. :: I NEED A SWORD / I NEED SWORD AND ARMOR. : "Hmm. That's an unusual request... I can make you a new one, or I can import historic swords from the Imperium. Either way it's going to be expensive. Visit me in my shop, and I'll see what I can offer." Visit Miko's shop. : Travel to Miko The Blacksmith 'Old Grey's Secret Quest' : (Old Grey) : "Now that I think of it, there is something suspicious going on. There's a place in the woods frequently visited by Imperial soldiers. They are always going about all hush-hush... Certainly up to no good. You might want to check it out." :: INTERESTING. (Accept Quest) :: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. (Decline Quest) Investigate the secret meeting. : Travel to the Secret Cache : in the woods, three Imperial soldiers are just about to bury a treasure chest. :: ATTACK : Take out the soldiers. :: AWAY : You've been spotted! :: 200 Exp, 1000 Gold 'Quest #3' : (Vas) : "Hey you! Swordboy! Or is it a swordgirl? What are you exactly under that cape?" :: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. ** :: DEATH. : "No! Please! Please, please, please don't take me yet! You... You're just joking, right?" :: YEP. ** :: HIM * : is dying. "I ... knew you were. Go to... wetlands... ...they're in wetlands..." * :: WHO? : is dead. :: LEAVE :: 50 Gold, ??? Exp :"All right, all right. You could do me a favor. Slimes have overpopulated the wetlands, which is harmful for the river and the fields. I've been trying to eradicate them, but they always pop back up the next day. Perhaps they'll respond better to your sword." ** :: LET'S SEE. (Accept Quest) :: I DON'T THINK SO. (Decline Quest) Kill the slimes in the Wetlands. : Travel to the Wetlands : Kill the slimes! Collect your reward. : Travel to the Zavas Tribe : (Vas) : "Good work. There were outcasts as well, you say? One of them wore a dark blue headdress? Wasn't his soulmask all rotten and moldy?" :: YES IT WAS. : "Damn! That means the outcasts have aligned with the Ochori archemists! Creepy poisoners... The archemist must have been seeding the slimes. No wonder the world is going to hell. Here take this gold. You've saved our pumpkins." :: GOOD. :: 500 Exp, 800 Gold Category:Wilderness